Parry Longbottom and The Forbidden Grove
by spice0628
Summary: Parry Longbottom, the great Neville Longbottom's daughter, sorted into Slytherin. The hero of the second wizard war, with a Slytherin child, scandalous. To top off her family drama Parry has nightmares containing a bloody man standing in a large grove. What could it all mean and can she handle the load with Mid-terms around the corner? I own nothing except Parry and the plot.


_Professor Neville Longbottom born 30 July, 1980, is a pure-blood wizard, the only child and son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. When he was about sixteen months old his parents were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and three other Death Eaters. They resided in the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries until their passing in February 2007. Neville has since been raised by his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom._

_Neville began school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor House, along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Throughout his school years, he was known to be a shy, clumsy, introverted boy who was constantly being told by his grandmother that he was not good enough or living up to his parents' accomplishments. However, in his later years, he showed that he possessed great courage and perseverance: he became an important member of Dumbledore's Army, an organization taught and led by Harry Potter with the goal of helping other students learn spells to attack and defend themselves. Neville would later fight in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries (1996), the Battle of the Astronomy Tower (1997), and the Battle of Hogwarts (1998). During the Battle of Hogwarts, having refused Voldemort's invitation to join the Death Eaters, he destroyed the seventh and final Horcrux when he beheaded the snake Nagini. He also co-led the D.A. during his final year in opposition to the Death Eater professors._

_After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Neville briefly served as an Auror, before becoming Hogwarts' professor of Herbology and marrying Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff in 2010. He is also the godfather of Harry's and Ginny's second son, Albus Potter._

Parry closes the current edition of _Hogwarts, a History_ and looks out the window of the train. Her father told her stories of his time ridding this train, it always seemed so full of energy and shouts of laughter. Currently it is completely silent, everyone is on their phones or tablets not acknowledging anyone else in the compartments. She does hear a few loud shouts as some raven-haired boy calls outside her compartment. She sighs leaning further in her seat, she wish's this train was like her dad said it would be, laughter from all corners, sweets filling in between the cushions, friends to help find a toad, friends in general.

Since getting on this train she has yet to make eye contact with anyone, not for lack of trying though. When her mother dropped her off, she was looking at everyone trying to see who seemed easy to talk to, she tried to talk to this red-haired girl but she ran off as soon as Parry said hello, the girl didn't really hear her introduce herself. She can still hear her mom's voice from the station, "Remember sweetie, be nice in public, and in private as well if you can help it. Please no fighting either, I don't want you to be expelled again." Parry sighs again.

Eventually the coffee from this morning starts to get to her. She gets up and walks out of the compartment right into the empty corridor. Her father told her that when he was on the train you could hardly leave your compartment without running into someone talking in the corridor. Not sure where to go she turns left and walks down the hall trying to find the bathroom, wandering aimlessly might seem a bit too weird to some people. She hasn't known her dad for long, that should have made her warry of his fables, but she still wanted to expect exactly what he told her. Absent dad 1, Parry 0.

Parry does not find the bathroom but she does find the candy lady, she offered Parry some magical candy but she declined faster than Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Instead she asks for some non-magical candy, she gets a bag of Skittles and a Hershey bar. She asks her for a bag of Maltesers if she has some but all Parry gets is a blank stare. She sighs and asks for a cup of tea, the candy lady hands her a disposable cup with hot water then brings out a chest of tea. Too shocked by the mere size of the chest Parry randomly grabs one, pays and runs away.

She makes it back to her compartment to see the exact same thing as when she left, Parry takes her seat and pulls out her book again to continue reading. Not much more happens on the train other than everyone getting up to change into the school uniform. Parry glares at the skirt one more time before folding it up in her arms and following a random girl to the bathroom. She hates skirts, really hates them.

Parry's mother only wanted the best for her so she was enrolled in high end private schools from the youngest age. In every school students had to wear a uniform and for the girls that meant skirts, stockings and sweeter vests. She smirks at the memory of her first time getting expelled. A male student had been going around and lifting the skirts of the female students, when he got to Parry, she refused to scream and flail her arms like the previous girls. She stood there and asked the boy to let her skirt down but he and his friends were too distracted laughing at the shorts she wore under the skirt. Finally getting fed up with the laughter she tried to walk away but the boy holding her skirt was relentless, he followed after her. Before he knew what happened he was laying on the ground crying because Parry hit him in the nose.

At Hogwarts girls are only required to wear skirts for opening ceremonies, however her slacks order was delayed for the next month. So, all she has for the first months of school are the skirts everyone else will be ditching the first day of classes. She already hates this school for many reasons but the main one being she does not have magic. Parry received the owl when leaving the movies with her friends, it followed them around and squawked at the group until Parry lifted her arms to shew it away. It landed on her and kept pushing a note into her face, as soon as one of her friends got the note the owl took off like it had more important places to be. When Parry got home to show her mom the strange letter, she said it was probably from her dad, it was the first time her mother had mentioned him ever.

Next thing she knew she was off to England for a summer with her dad. It started off awkward and stayed that way for a majority of the trip. Her father only talked about plants and his friends from Hogwarts, Parry hardly listened because she wanted to be with her friends. When she tried to tell her father she had no magic, that magic was fake or for kids he perked up. "You sound just like your mother." He laughed "You'll see when you get to the station."

She saw alright, she saw her mom run though a brick wall without stopping, when she followed, she ended up in a completely different station. Parry was still not happy about living with her father suddenly, worse than having to live with him was having him as a teacher. In a matter of weeks Parry had lost all control she had over her life and could only blame her father for it.

The train stops abruptly causing the unprepared students to jolt almost out of their seats. Everyone gets up and leaves the compartment, forgetting their luggage and heading straight outside into the brisk air. Parry follows bringing her robe around her to cover her exposed legs.

"Firs' years this way now, firs' years." A large earthy voice says off to one corner, kids Parry's age head in that direction so she follows once more. She has no idea how this school works and worries that she will be expelled before she has time to get out of the lost puppy stage. A giant of a man holding a lamp directs the first years in the direction of a ton of boats. She gets in one boat with three other kids, they don't talk but they do exchange nods of greeting. When everyone is in a boat the large man shouts, Parry covers her ears in surprise not expecting his loud voice so suddenly.

"FORWARD." With a tug the boats are off sailing on their own. Parry is in awe at what she has seen so far that she begins to change her earlier assessment of the school. The boats come around a large rock at the edge of the lake and then everyone sees it, a large beautiful castle. The lights from inside give it a cinematic glow adding to the amazement of the structure. She can hear shuffling from behind her as a boy in retro wire rimmed glasses pulls out _Hogwarts, A History_ then begins to read the part about the school.

"Hogwarts Castle is a large, seven-story high building supported by magic, with a hundred and forty-two staircases throughout its many towers and turrets and very deep dungeons. The castle was built in the late Early Middle Ages by a wizard architect and the four most celebrated wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The castle houses Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, regarded as the finest wizarding school in the world. Due to its extremely advanced age and the sheer amount of magic present in or around it, the castle is implied to have developed some form of sentience or awareness, such as when it sealed the Headmaster's Tower against Dolores Umbridge in 1996, and the various trick steps and false doors." The boy recites in one long breath, the others around him take in the information then look back at the castle with a different view, one of respect. Parry looks at the school and focuses on the passage about it having a conscious. She wonders what that might mean for a lost student or delinquent like herself.

"Aye, the sigh' never gets old I tell yeh." The giant man says from his own boat. They dock at a boat house then he takes them up one flight of the forty-two staircases to a large entrance way. "Well, Headmistress will be 'ere in a second, stay put now and wait for 'er. I'll see you all in the hall then, good luck." He says walking away.

The students don't wait alone for long, soon a woman with a large hat and green robes comes out from behind the large doors. "Welcome," she says her voice high and authoritative. "My name is Headmistress McGonagall, I will lead you though these doors where you will then be sorted into your houses. Your house will be your family, respect them and they will respect you. While you are at Hogwarts there will be no rule breaking, none what's so ever, we don't need another golden trio. If you break a rule you will lose house points, if you do good in classes you can earn points. Are we clear?" she asks, everyone nods to scared to say something wrong. "Excellent, follow me."

We all follow her through the doors and into a feast hall, four tables make rows like the one we all walk down heads turning to inspect us. At the front of the room is another table full of staff, at the far corner in thick brown robes is my dad, he waves at me but I ignore him. We stop in front of the staff table where a stool sits, dad told me about this part, it is the sorting ceremony. A hat gets dropped on our heads then decides what house we get to be with for the next seven years. Joy.

The hat opens a tear like a mouth and begins to sing about the houses, I watch the hat eyes wide and totally freaking out. No one said anything about the hat being able to talk, WTFO. That thing goes on my head, what if it decides to eat me? Could it be a zombie hat? I completely miss the song.

"When I call your name step up and you will be sorted." Headmistress states holding the hat. My body starts to shake, I don't want to be first, I also don't want to be last; my mind is a bit empty, not really a good meal. "Bridge, Dean." She shouts. The boy with the hipster glasses from the boat gently nudges his way to the front. When he sits on the stool the hat gets dropped on his head covering his eyes.

"Ravenclaw." The hat shouts. Headmistress takes the hat off and Dean runs to the table full of people cheering the loudest. The cycle continues with some students taking forever to be sorted and others taking no time at all. Soon my name is called.

"Longbottom, Parry." I sigh and walk up.

I walk up to the stool and sit facing the room, the hat sits on my head and then everything is black. There is an odd silence before a voice whispers in my ear, I jump to the side almost falling off the stool.

"Hello, my jumpy one you are. This is strange indeed, I can hardly feel the magic in you. This is a difficult one, your magic, as faint as it is, is confusing most definitely. So many ways to go, but witch one, witch one?" The hat whispers sending chills down my spine, I don't know what to do besides wait and clutch the stool, digging my fingers into the wood until I can feel some splinters fly free.

"Alright I believe I'm getting something, oh my what I devious child you are, fighting, breaking rules; but I also see much love for your mother, how amusing. You my dear are one of the few students to spin my stiches in quite some time, thank you." It says then goes quite again.

"Um, your welcome, but what house am I in?" I ask then suddenly the hat shouting jolts me off the chair again.

"Slytherin." It calls right into my ear. One table burst into applause while others clap slowly. I rip the hat off and hand it to the headmistress then walk briskly towards the excited table. When I sit down, I glance up at my dad and see him not making eye contact with me, in fact he is looking as far away from me as he can. Finally, I can get a breather break from him.

The sorting does not take much longer, the group of first years get separated almost evenly among the four houses, none getting quite the buildup I got nor the strange applause. The head mistress takes her spot behind the staff table, before sitting down she announces that we can finally "Tuck in." I drop my head thinking it must be time to go to bed but the heavenly sent of pasta and spicy wings fill my nose. I jerk up to see the table full of dishes from all over the world. I immediately grab a plate of pasta before it can be swept away then cover the top with parmesan.

"Why so much pasta?" a voice asks to my right. I look over to see the raven-haired boy from the train. I shrug.

"My mom is currently on this no carbs diet that she makes me participate in as well." I say stuffing a fork full of pasta into my mouth, it is delicious. The raven boy looks me up and down, maybe noticing that my robes hang off me in a strange way, he sees my calloused hands with scabs on the knuckles.

"You don't look like you need to go on a diet." He says taking some of the pasta as well. I look over at him he is as slim as me but hardly any mussel. While I am eating, I can see multiple eyes look over at me, some people blatantly stair others try to hide their whispers behind their hand. I look over at raven boy and he has seen them too.

"Is there a reason they keep staring at me?" I ask him put off my pasta.

"They are wondering how the great Neville Longbottom's daughter could be sorted into Slytherin. The hero of the second wizard war, with a Slytherin child, scandalous." He explains mono tone.

"Something tells me you know exactly what I'm going through but it has obviously affected you more." I say. No longer hungry I pour myself a glass of cider from a golden pitcher.

"Ya, something like that. I'm Albus Potter, son of the great Harry Potter." He says sarcastically before stuffing his face again. I look at him confused.

"Harry who?" I say. Albus chokes on his pasta swallows then looks at me.

"You don't know who my dad is?" He asks hopeful confusion on his face.

"I'm from Minnesota and I was raised by my mom. I barely know who my dad is let alone anyone else's dad." I say. Albus looks at me like I am a god send. He elbows a blond boy on his other side.

"This is my best friend Scorpius, I'm Albus." He says holding out a hand. The blond looks at me then smiles extending his hand around his friend as well.

"Parry, nice to meet you both." I say shaking both their hands. "So, what are your stories?" I ask to get something going between the three of us. They tell me their stories and I pitch in sharing about my self towards the end of dinner.

"First years, follow me this way." An older student says in green robes. I stand to follow with Albus and Scorpius next to me.

"Follow us," Scorpius says indicating with his hand into the basement of the castle. "The prefects have to make sure all students know this really complicated way to get to the common room, we know a short cut." He and Albus take off after the students wearing yellow.

"If you take a right before the picture of a bowl of fruit you can follow that hall until the dead end." Albus explains.

"Is the common room in the dead end?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Then why are we going towards a dead end?"

"You'll see."

"I think I have seen plenty for tonight I just want to go to bed honestly."

"Come on, not too far now." Scorpius says pointing at a tapestry at the end of the hall. The boys hold the tarp up showing a black square, Albus ducks through followed by Scorpius motioning for me to join, I sigh and walk through the darkness. We walk in darkness for a few steps then travel through another tapestry coming out in a supposedly different part of the basement dungeon place. There is a hall to my left, I can hear faint voices but I can't tell what they are saying. Albus and Scorpius stop in front of a brick wall with a green torch.

"Moonstone." Scorpius says to the wall, an arch way forms in the brick allowing entrance to a soft green glowing room. We all enter the room and take in the almost empty room; some older students have their own shortcuts as well it seems.

"Welcome to the Slytherin common room. How do you like it?" Albus asks. I take in the room; the green fire warms my fingers causing all my tension from the last month to drain away. I sit in front of the fire in a grey arm chair that engulfs my whole body, this place is fantastic.

"I love it." I say curling into the chair to watch the fire. Albus and Scorpius sit next to the chair on the floor to watch the fire as well. I lose track of time watching the fire so the next thing I know I am jolted out of my daze by the sound of many people entering the room at once.

"Take a look around, go on, no one will bite." The prefect at the head of the group says to the rest of the first years.

"Much." I say only loud enough, I thought, for Albus and Scorpius to hear but an older student sitting across from us laughs and gives me a smile.

"When you are finished girls are to the left and boys to the right. Your trunks will already be there, I recommend getting an early night, classes start first thing tomorrow morning." The prefect says to the whole room this time. Some older kids get up and head to their dorm's others take up spots in front of the fire.

"Come on Albus. See you in the morning Parry." Scorpius says helping Albus to his feet.

"Will I have any classes with you tomorrow?" I ask wanting to know someone in my classes.

"Not really, we have the same break time and what not but classes are divided up into years. Since Albus and I are second years we have to have classes with the rest of the second years while you are with the first years. I think maybe in the latter years we might be able to have years mix together depending on the classes chosen but for the first two years at least we are separated." Scorpius recites with a meek smile.

"Sorry Parry. We will see you for breakfast, right? Scorpius and I always sit in the same spot." Albus asks a blush coating his cheeks. I nod then watch Albus and Scorpius walk towards their dorm room. If British girls are anything like Minnesotan girls they might be up for a while talking about all sorts of things in the dorm room. Dad said he had to share with a few other boys when he was here, that is still probably how it works.

I sigh resigned to my fate, I get out of the comfiest chair I have ever sat in and head to the dorm room; the prefect quickly takes my spot and collapses with a grunt. I walk into the dorm room and see five beds in a circle with a small fire pit in the center. Three of the girls are already in pajamas and sitting on one bed, two others are getting ready laughing as they talk. When they notice me looking for my things one girl points up.

"We moved your things upstairs since every bed was already claimed, the second years said it was alright that you get a room to yourself." The girl says. Looking at me suspiciously.

"You kicked me out before even getting to know me." I mumble under my breath. "Thanks for telling me." I say louder turning to walk out of the room. "Yep, this is going to be just like every other school. If I'm lucky I won't get too attached before I get kicked out." I sigh and walk into my room. By room I mean slightly larger than average storage closet. It has a bed, a desk, a heater, my trunk and barely enough room to walk around at all.

Bowing my head, I get ready for the night, I set up my books for the coming morning and plug in my laptop. I was told that before 2010 there was an enchantment on the castle causing all electronics to stop working, but due to the increase of technology in the modern era the enchantment was lifted and WIFI was added to the school.

A knock on my door interrupts my set up, I open the door to find a panting teenager leaning against the wall. She looks at me then swallows plastering a smile on her face.

"Hi. I'm Paris, sorry for the room, we totally forgot." She says pulling out her wand and letting it hang next to her as she continues to catch her breath.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Your room, it's a broom closet." She states like I have not noticed.

"Is it really? I had no idea." I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. Paris looks at me hurt. I sigh mentally slapping myself in the face. "Sorry, I have not had the best welcome from my fellow first year girls. I guess that left me a bit salty. I'm Parry."

She smiles kindly nodding, "It's fine, I know the stereotype is all Slytherins are mean and terrible but that only applies to a few. The rest of us just want to be there for our fellow house mates."

"Thanks, um why are you here about my room though?" I ask getting back to the main topic.

"Oh yes." Paris says lightly hitting the side of her head. "I'm here to enlarge it for you." She states her smile back on.

"Meaning what?" I ask still confused.

"You want some walking room right, maybe some room to be able to maneuver your things around a bit. I can do that with a simple enlargement charm." Paris explains. I nod understanding finally and move aside to let her in. She walks in confidently and starts to morph my room. As the walls grow and moves my furniture follows hugging the edge of the walls.

"There, how's this? I can make it larger if you like." Paris says turning towards me. I shake my head.

"No this is fine, I don't want to take up more space than I need." I say returning to my desk to finish setting up.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. It's a charm so your room can be however large you want it without taking away from the space around the enchantment." She explains. She readies her wand to make it bigger but I stop her.

"That's not necessary, this is fine for me. Thank you." I tell her.

"Anytime, if you change your mind just come find me, I'm mostly in the common room doing schoolwork." She says then walks out the door waving. I wave as well then once more turn to my desk and start stacking my books. When I am happy with the set up, I crawl into the bed only to sink into the cushion. I sigh, get out of bed and rip the covers off. Using the blankets, a create a makeshift sleeping bag on the floor with one pillow instead of three, I crawl in and instantly feel better. It's not perfect, it's the floor for crying out loud, but it is better than drowning in my cushion.

The third years pile into the room, jostling one another to see what is at the front of the room. In the front is a desk that jerks randomly like a wild animal trying to escape captivity. Professor Carmela calls the attention of the class by clapping her hands, she has such power with the one simple gesture that the room of student's silences. "Now class, can anyone guess what is in this desk?" no one knows.

"In this desk is a Bogart. It is a creature that shows you your deepest fear." Many kids whisper nervous about facing their fears in front of the class. Professor Carmela smiles reassuringly. "Calm down now children, this is supposed to be a fun class session. You see, today you are learning how to fight a Bogart, in order to accomplish this, all you have to say is _Ridiculous._" He motions for the class to says the word with her. They do a few more hesitant than others.

"No not like that, with gusto, with confidence. You must be able to prove even for a moment that you have no fear,


End file.
